Electronic devices that consume a large amount of power often create heat that needs to be removed during operation. For this reason, many electronic devices include cooling systems, such as system cooling fans. For example most computers and other computing devices include cooling fans.
In rack mount electronic devices, front to back airflow is one common cooling configuration. However, for devices that require large number of connections in the front panel, e.g., switching equipment, side-to-side airflow cooling systems provide more efficient space utilization than front to back airflow cooling systems. Oftentimes, such electronic devices are arranged adjacent one another in high density rack configurations. That is, in high-density rack environments (e.g. data centers, wiring closets), the racks are often mounted side-by-side with minimal spacing. This can result in heated air exiting one device being directed into an airflow inlet of the cooling system of an adjacent electronic device in the next rack. The heated air from the electronic device in the previous rack reduces the effectiveness of the cooling system of the adjacent electronic device compared to air having an ambient temperature.